


I wanna be your boyfriend

by goodgaymckay



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fingering, Heavy Fluff, M/M, Pining, Smut at the very end, Song fic, matt gay lol, the nut scene is very vague and weird sorry if ur here to be horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgaymckay/pseuds/goodgaymckay
Summary: I know the song is for lesbians and all but in this high school au nothing described Matt's feelings better so I've changed "Hannah" to "Mason".
Relationships: Mason | Zuckles/Matt | iNoToRiOuS
Kudos: 28





	I wanna be your boyfriend

_”Oh _ _Mason_

_I wanna feel you close_

_Oh Mason_

_Come lie with my bones”_

The stars shone down onto the two boys as they lay their picnic blanket on the library rooftop, tired after scaling a fire escape ladder on the back of the building to get up there. Matt threw a few cushions he stuffed into his bag down onto the ground, sitting down on them. 

The boy shivered as Mason sat next to him, his chest blooming with warmth as Mason actively scooted closer to him. 

_”Oh_ _ Mason_

_Don't look away_

_Oh Mason_

_Just look at me the same”_

Matt’s hand shook as he moved to touch Mason, flinching away at the last second realising the affection may be unwanted. He looked up from their hands to see the Australian staring, whipping his head over to look away from him. 

_“I don't wanna be your friend_

_I wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath_

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_I wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath”_

Mason’s focus remained on the illuminated sky, Matt kept looking into Mason’s sea blue eyes, sparkling like jewels in the midnight moonlight. The boy’s pupils grew in joy as he yelled something about a shooting star, causing Matthew to look up to the sky. 

_“Make a wish Matty..” _

_But Matt knew his wish would never come true._

_“Oh Mason_

_Tell me something nice_

_Like flowers and blue skies”_

As school got out for the weekend, Matt walked to the gates with his best friend, watching his every movement. The boy talked about his favourite game, Matt listening to every word with such intrigue simply because of the way the younger spoke. His voice was rough, Australian accent heavy, Matt liked that.

_“Oh Mason_

_I will follow you home_

_Although my lips are blue and I'm cold”_

They had been wandering through the small town close to Mason’s house since the school day ended, neither was wearing a coat and the cold evening air was now nipping at their pale skin. 

The two picked up sausage and chips from a local takeaway closer to the sea than the rest of town, taking their time walking back to Mason’s small house just outside of the town centre as they ate their dinner. 

_“I don't wanna be your friend_

_I wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath_

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_I wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath” _

The small house was dead silent, Koby being asleep and Mason’s mother still at her office. It was nicer than Matt’s anxiety inducing home, here he could be who he truly is. Accepted instead of shunned and locked in his room in an attempt to fix him. 

His thoughts were washed away as Mason pulled him into his bedroom, bringing them both over to the bed, mumbling about wanting to do something that whole night, Matt couldn’t piece together what he meant.

_“Oh Mason_

_Oh Mason_

_Oh Mason_

_Oh Mason”_

Rough, needy kisses littered the older boy’s skin, in between each press of lips to his cold neck Mason would pant out a loving nickname, a compliment, a simple “I love you” and each time Matt’s breath would hitch, he would whine out a desperate plea for more in the form of the other’s name.

_“I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath_

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_I wanna be your bitch_

_And I wanna touch you but not like this”_

Large hands slipped up the American’s shirt, leaving him shivering in anticipation of what the other would do next. His breathing quickened for a moment, Mason pressing open-mouthed kisses to his chest, teeth scraping at the soft skin. His legs quivering as he felt Mason wrap a hand around his wrist, pulling it up to press soft kisses to his palm.

_“The look in your eyes_

_My hand between your thighs_

_Oh this can’t be real_

_It’s all just a dream”_

Mason’s arms shook as Matt slowly fingered him, looking up at the older boy with a desperate look, hungry for more than just this. Matt collapsed against his partner, trailing kisses up from his collarbone to his jaw, leaving small bites along the way, bruising the Aussie’s pale skin. 

The cold evening air couldn’t reach them, trapped in their little bubble of warmth, heat pulsing through their veins as their breathing deepended, loud noises blooming from inside the younger’s chest. Hands tugged at hair, teeth and tongue clashed, waves of pleasure rocking against the shore of desire as their session reached its end.

The partner’s shared one last soft kiss, crashing in each other’s arms, legs tangled.  
The shooting star. The wish came true.

_“I don't wanna be your friend_

_I wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath_

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_Lose my breath _

_I don't wanna be your friend_

_Lose my breath”_

  
  
  



End file.
